


Найдёныш

by blurberry



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Pets
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurberry/pseuds/blurberry
Summary: Счастливый шестифунтовый случай
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Kudos: 31





	Найдёныш

**Author's Note:**

> Всё началось здесь: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449236

— Зачем ты это сделал? – Тренер смотрел в немигающие жёлтые глаза. Не видел в них ни капли раскаяния или хотя бы сожаления, – Он расстроится. Он не любит такую хрень по утрам.

Можно подумать, осколки и лужа чая на полу могли кому-то понравиться. Тренер вздохнул, отматывая бумажные полотенца. Виновник всего этого бедлама не спешил покидать место преступления. Бесшумно спрыгнул на пол и принялся расхаживать вокруг непутёвого двуногого, собирающего осколки, видимо, приняв всё за какую-то увлекательную игру.

— Зря он переживал, когда возил тебя кастрировать.

Жёлтые глаза уставились на Тренера из тёмного угла. Порой ему казалось, что тем зловещим вечером Рэй подобрал в обличии котёнка самого дьявола. Он очень быстро освоился на новой территории, раздобрел на элитном корме и принялся чинить хаос и разрушение. 

Он разбил жутко дорогую и древнюю вазу, над осколками которой Рэй сначала долго моргал, а потом выдал лишь:

— Ладно. Ничего.

Рэй где-то вычитал, что ругать котов бесполезно.

Он пробрался к соседям и выкопал какие-то саженцы, а потом как ни в чём не бывало улёгся у камина, оставив за собой цепочку чёрных следов.

Он украл у Смита любимый галстук и утащил его в свою плюшевую нору, где благополучно изжевал до состояния тряпки. Понаставил зацепок на всех его жилетах и брюках.

Он умудрился сорвать гардину, повиснув своим сильным мускулистым телом на шторах и получил за это лишь кусочки крольчатины в соусе на ужин.

— Там было слабое крепление, – сказал Рэй, разглядывая покосившуюся конструкцию.

Тренер от таких методов воспитания пребывал в неком ступоре. Он понимал, что объяснить коту нормы поведения сложнее, чем пацанам в зале. Хоть порой и мог бы с этим поспорить. Его больше шокировало как помешанный на порядке и контроле Рэй стойко сносит все эти выходки и считает серьёзным достижением, что маленького монстра удалось приучить к лотку и когтеточке. Он даже попытался завести со Смитом довольно странный разговор:

— Тебе не кажется, что ты его разбаловал?  
— У него и так жизнь была не сахар. Он ведь не специально.

Вероятно Найдёнышу, прозвище закрепилось за ним как-то само собой, в первые пару месяцев жизненного пути действительно пришлось нелегко. Тренер вообще-то сомневался, что он помнит тот тяжкий период лишений под водостоком гаража. Зато теперь в его распоряжении был целый дом, безлимитный доступ к лакомствам и куча игрушек, которым он предпочитал акробатические трюки на шторах. А главное – у него был Рэй.

Эта хитрая бестия растопила его суровое гангстерское сердце своим громким сытым урчанием и немудрёной лаской. Кот упорно продолжал вскарабкиваться к Смиту на плечо, хоть и весил уже под шесть фунтов. Рэй его не останавливал. Было очевидно, что ему нравится сидеть с этим меховым воротником в переплетении хвоста и лап.

Найдёныш всюду сновал за ним, караулил у ванной и ломился в закрытую дверь. Просился на руки, прыгал на колени, трогал за бороду. Как собака притаскивал в зубах мячик, вовлекая Рэя в свою беготню по дому. Хватал его за ноги, затаившись в темноте.

А ещё регулярно наведывался к нему в постель, упорно игнорируя аж три своих лежанки. Его абсолютно не смущало присутствие Тренера. Он бесцеремонно проходился по нему и притискивался Рэю под бок, врубая урчание на максимум. Если Рэй лежал на диване, кот забирался к нему на живот и принимался методично мять лапами, цепляясь когтями за ткань свитшота. Видимо действительно признавал его своей матерью, не обращая внимания на абсолютное отсутствие сходства.

Одному богу было известно, чем это чудовище занималось целыми днями, когда было предоставлено само себе. Хотя о его планах наверняка лучше был осведомлён Сатана. Пришлось переставить всё, что можно было переставить, убрать всё, что можно было убрать и накинуть денег домработнице.

Как только Рэй возникал на пороге, чёрный силуэт тут же бесшумно материализовывался рядом, словно вырастая из-под земли. Принимался тонко мяукать и тереться о ноги. Хвостом мчался за Смитом на кухню и не унимался, пока не получал заветные кусочки. Орал и пританцовывал на задних лапах, словно не ел дня три. 

Стабильное наличие корма в миске не останавливало его от хищений в особо крупных размерах. Он стянул мирно размораживающийся кусок вагю. Он попытался утащить в зубах целую рыбину, но не рассчитал силы и был пойман с поличным. Он вскакивал на стол за завтраком, засовывал морду в тарелки и клянчил сыр. А теперь вот опрокинул чашку.

Едва Тренер успел привести кухню в божеский вид, в проёме появился Рэй, на ходу поправляющий галстук.

— Я оставил чай, – он растерянно поморгал на пустую столешницу.  
— Я думал, ты уже не будешь. Он остыл, – соврал Тренер, метнув укоризненный взгляд на притаившегося Найдёныша.  
— Ладно, – Смит бросил взгляд на часы, – Мне пора. Я наверное буду поздно. Ты ведь приедешь? Покормишь его, если вернёшься раньше? Кстати, где он?

Кот великолепно разбирал человеческую речь. Он тут же выступил из своего угла, вздёрнув хвост.

— Только проверь, чтобы он…  
— Не выбежал, когда буду уходить. Я помню.

После истории с соседскими грядками это чудище проломило живую изгородь, а потом и вовсе куда-то пропало. Тренер тогда грешным делом подумал, что оно вернулось в царство Аида, откуда и было послано. Тем вечером они прочесали все окрестности. Рэй всерьёз собрался привлечь к поисковой операции всю свою бригаду. 

— Вдруг его кто-то поймал? Вдруг его сбила машина? – бормотал он, светя фонариком по кустам.

Когда они вконец отчаявшись и выбившись из сил вернулись, дьявольское отродье мирно умывалось на барбекюшнице. Тогда Рэй едва не схватил инфаркт, а у кота появился ошейник с именем и телефоном на обороте. Ещё на ошейнике был бубенчик, который таинственным образом исчез на второй день. Видимо Найдёнышу на хрен не нужен был такой GPS-трекинг. Теперь они старались его не выпускать. Хотя бы до тех пор, пока не выкроят время, чтобы чипировать.

— Я больше не буду тебя покрывать, – сказал Тренер, когда за Рэем захлопнулась дверь.

Кот лишь вильнул хвостом и неспешно направился в гостиную. Он прекрасно ощущал свою полную безнаказанность. Из них двоих Смит явно был добрым полицейским. А Тренер лишь бесконечно поучал: вреда никакого, но и пользы тоже.

Когда вечером он вышел из зала и посмотрел на часы, брови сами собой поползли вверх. Вот тебе и закончил пораньше. Можно было поехать к себе. К себе можно было и вовсе дойти пешком. Но он вспомнил про кота. И про Рэя, конечно. Вспомнил, какая тёплая и гладкая у него кожа. Вспомнил, как он пахнет после душа. Вспомнил и поехал через весь город.

Найдёныш возник на пороге в явном замешательстве.

— Ты не этого хотел, да? – спросил Тренер, вешая куртку.

Естественно, кот ждал Рэя. Но как и всегда в подобной ситуации до него быстро дошло, что у этого странного мужика тоже есть доступ к волшебному шкафчику, где хранятся вожделенные кусочки. Поэтому он сопроводил Тренера до кухни и принялся тереться о ноги, пока тот занимался сервировкой.

Рэй приехал только через час, когда Тренер уже успел перекусить, принять душ и до смерти перепугаться после очередного нападения в тёмном коридоре. Тяжело вздохнул, стаскивая пальто, сразу подхватил встречающего его Найдёныша, рассеянно отказался от ужина и ушёл прямиком в ванную. А потом улёгся в кровать с ноутбуком. Тренер уже знал, что его лучше не трогать. Дать спокойно доделать все дела. Позволил себе погладить Рэя по плечу. Тот коротко потёрся макушкой о его щёку, не отводя взгляд от экрана.

Тренер опомнился лишь когда понял, что уже давно не слышит клацанья клавиш. Оторвался от чтения. Рэй спал, приоткрыв рот и сжимая ноутбук. Очки лежали на груди. Тренер осторожно вытянул из ослабевших пальцев лэптоп и пристроил на тумбочке вместе с очками. Накинул на Смита одеяло. Приглушил свет ночника. 

Естественно, он не заметил как в спальню на мягких лапах просочилась сама тьма. Первобытный ужас. Лишь увидел в полумраке отблеск жёлтых глаз. В следующее мгновение кот одним лёгким движением взлетел на кровать и устремился прямиком к Рэю.

— Эй, – шёпотом позвал Тренер, похлопывая ладонью по одеялу рядом с собой, – Не доставай его, пусть поспит.

Кот повёл носом, распушил усы, вильнул хвостом. Тренер посмотрел на него несколько секунд. Отложил книгу.

— Ну иди сюда. Иди. Посидишь у меня.

Найдёныш замер. Обнюхал руку Рэя, тронул лапой. Не дождался никакой реакции. Покосился на Тренера. Тот снова похлопал по одеялу. Кот медленно двинулся к нему. Подошёл вплотную. Погипнотизировал пронзительным янтарным взглядом. Тихо мяукнул. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что он сейчас не вцепится с разбега ему в лицо. Конечно, ведь его матерью был Рэй. А этот дядька тут так, на правах приживалки.

— Ну что? – спросил Тренер, разводя руками. Чёрная лапа несмело ступила на его живот. Через несколько секунд кот улёгся на него всей тушкой, по обыкновению подвернув лапы и смежив веки. Тренер почесал его за ухом и под подбородком. Тот заурчал.

— Не так уж плохо, да? 

Через несколько минут он приноровился одновременно читать и гладить кота. Ну просто грёбаный Юлий Цезарь. До Рэя ему, конечно, далеко. Тот мог печатать, говорить по телефону и гладить кота. Читать газету, пить чай и всё равно гладить кота. Даже гладить Тренера и гладить кота. Такое тоже бывало. Например, когда он ложился позже. Когда эти двое уже успевали свить гнездо из одеяла. Или когда усаживался рядом с Рэем на диван.

Он отвлёкся от сюжетных перипетий, услышав шевеление рядом. Рэй перевернулся на бок. Дышал ему в плечо. Тренер попробовал провернуть его трюк: погладил Смита через одеяло, не прекращая начёсывать Найдёныша. Хотелось поцеловать Рэя в макушку и прижать к себе, но это было не так-то просто с шестифунтовой урчащей грелкой на животе.  
Тренер захлопнул книгу. Снял очки и потёр глаза. Зачем-то сообщил коту:

— Я собираюсь спать.

Тот и ухом не повёл. Тренер выключил ночник. Никаких изменений не последовало. Поморгал в потолок под аккомпанемент тарахтения. Попытался снять кота, но тот сонно протестующе мяукнул. Тренер принялся наглаживать шелковистую шерсть. У Найдёныша был специальный дорогущий шампунь и даже кондиционер. По какой-то неясной причине водные процедуры он любил. Наверное, потому что купал его Рэй. Может быть поэтому он и стремился изваляться в грязи на участке соседей. Знал, что его ожидает полноценное спа с массажем и вычёсыванием.

Рэй что-то бормотнул во сне. Тренер наконец решился на сложную схему рокировки: перевернулся на бок, устроив кота между собой и Смитом. Урчание стихло.

— Не буди его, – он почесал тёплую морду между глазами. Обнял Рэя. Осторожно, чтобы не потревожить. Кот принялся обнюхивать его лицо, тыкаться мокрым носом и щекотать усами. 

Рэй завозился, вдруг хрипло спросил:  
— Сколько сейчас?  
— Спите, – Тренер сгрёб его в охапку вместе с котом, – Вы оба.  
— Я не помню, поставил ли будильник.  
— На восемь, – он погладил бровь Рэя большим пальцем, обхватив его лицо. Наугад поцеловал. Попал куда-то в бороду.

Кот снова заурчал. Наверное, стоило просто смириться, что если однажды кто-то и уйдёт из этой постели, то точно не Найдёныш. Он обосновался здесь на ближайшие лет пятнадцать, а то и все двадцать, учитывая его генетику и крепкое здоровье. Оказалось, Рэй тоже размышлял об этом на досуге, потому что пару месяцев назад, начёсывая дремлющего кота, на полном серьёзе сказал:

— Не отдавай его никому. Если со мной что-то случится.  
Тренер тогда напрягся. По лицу Рэя ясно читалось, что свести всё в шутку не удастся.  
— У тебя какие-то проблемы?  
— Нет. Но если вдруг так выйдет, позаботься о нём, хорошо? Он тебя любит.  
— Рэй, к чему этот разговор?  
— Мне просто нужно знать, что с ним всё будет в порядке. Я больше никому не могу его доверить. Только тебе.  
— Да. Конечно с ним всё будет в порядке. Насчёт любви я бы поспорил, но...  
— Спасибо, – Смит коротко сжал его руку. 

Тренер очень надеялся, что ему никогда не придётся выполнять это обещание. Что Рэй никуда не денется. Ему самому вообще-то тоже уходить не хотелось. Если разобраться, он и лежит здесь сейчас лишь благодаря этой тёмной магии. 

Если бы не кот, он мог бы до сих пор пережёвывать свою жвачку со вкусом упущенных шансов и гадкого кофе из автомата. Он не делился этими мыслями с Рэем, но иногда ему казалось, что разморозил его именно Найдёныш. Тренер никогда не подумал бы, что Смит может быть таким. Что может так о ком-то заботиться кроме Микки Пирсона. 

Что будет охапкам притаскивать домой заводных мышей и зависать на форумах кошатников. Что совсем скоро предложит остаться. А потом ещё и ещё. Что вот так запросто выдаст ему вид на жительство на своём кошачьем острове. Что будет с ним таким мягким и ласковым, совсем как сытый Найдёныш. Что позволит ему так много. Что будет сам целовать, совершенно по-кошачьи тереться о него спросонья и нашёптывать свои желания. Что запомнит, какой он любит чай. Что терпеливо дождётся, пока Тренер освоит все тонкости его сложной системы хранения вещей.

Вряд ли он узнал бы этого Рэя так быстро, если бы не счастливый шестифунтовый случай. А может, и вовсе не узнал бы.

— Рэй, – шёпотом позвал он. Наверное, даже хорошо, что тот уже спал и не ответил. Что он ему сказал бы? Найдёныш. Кто из них? Скорее, он сам. Когда он последний раз бывал дома хотя бы две ночи подряд? Ему тоже хочется спать только у Рэя под боком. Тоже хочется увиваться за ним хвостом. И в отличие от кота, он вполне может зайти к нему в ванную. 

Он много чего может. Например, поцеловать. Вот так. Совсем легко. Осторожно. Но это сейчас. А завтра сможет украсть у него десять минут утром. Или все двадцать. Первый будильник он поставил на без десяти. Найдёныш в это время обычно уже вовсю рыщет по дому. Гоняет своих заводных мышей и мячики. Хрустит кормом. Уничтожает когтеточку.

Нет, он определённо хочет остаться. Порвать свой паспорт. Получить новое гражданство. Может даже завести ещё одного кота. Что-то в них есть. Может, это действительно магия? Может, он в какой-то момент сам не заметил как заложил душу тёмным силам лишь бы заполучить Рэя? А может, это подарок от доброй феи? Чёрный кот, который сам того не подозревая, оказался предвестником счастья. Хоть и походил на всех всадников апокалипсиса разом. Тренер снова погладил его по макушке между ушами. На удачу.


End file.
